


Violet

by jaspuffin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Clubbing, Consent Issues, Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kissing, M/M, Moral Lessons, Pre-Vietnam, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspuffin/pseuds/jaspuffin
Summary: Klaus should probably learn how to say no.(or, 'what if,,., we kiSSED in toronto 😘 uwu and uh,, we're both. Boys')





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Context: This is set before the war, and in an alternate timeline where Dave and Klaus were friends already.

**May 30th, 1967 - Toronto, Canada**

To nobody's fault but his own, Klaus spontaneously decided visiting an inconspicuously gay (emphasis on _gay_ ) bar as the scrappy kind of man most inhabitants of the building would peg a part time club kid, was a good idea. It wasn't. Or maybe it was, I don't control his perspective.

Anyway, Klaus' ludicrous lack of judgement when in any state but sober landed him in the back room of the said gay club one night, along with a man who clearly doesn't know when to stop with chest piercings, and a pre-occupied edition of a close friend, Dave.

Dave, already being blown, watched as Klaus looked around the room in a daydream state. The sparse, dull lights barely surrounding the black of the room couldn't have possibly helped Klaus find his way around, though all he needed to find was a loveseat couch which, due to rough play happening there most every night, was a Pollock painting at this point.

The nipple-piercing guy was probably as old as Dave but only slightly bigger than Klaus, and judging by their body language he guessed they had just met that night. The guy was being pushy and Klaus was trying to politely decline, and the scene almost made Dave want to laugh - through his breaths, of course. Klaus was smiling and shaking his head no, nervously laughing things like "I don't think so," and "Oh, no thanks." Klaus obviously didn't know that a smile, especially one as tempting as his, was just encouragement.

Dave pushed the guy currently on his cock off and mindlessly thanked him. He walked over to Klaus whose back was to him and threw his left arm over his skinny shoulders. He shoved the other guy away with his right hand. "He's not interested."

"I think I can tell when a guy is interested, pal. The fucker's been all over me tonight."

It didn't escape Dave's attention that the guy didn't even know Klaus' name.

Dave cut him off. "Hargreeves, are you interested?"

Blood rushed to Klaus' face. Sandwiched between a creep who wanted to push him further than he was prepared and an overprotective Dave? God, no.

"I mean, not really, I don't-"

Dave rolled his eyes. He would never learn. "Say it like you mean it, Klaus."

Klaus finally looked up and said firmly. "No, I'm not interested."

Dave addressed the guy standing in front of them. "Good, then we're done here." He slid his hand to the small of Klaus' back and walked him out of the back room and out of the club. Once they were out, he dropped his hand. "Can I drive you home?"

"Thank you, but I'm good. You can walk me to my car if you'd like to. It's around the corner." Klaus walked him to what had to be the darkest side street in Toronto. God, common sense seemed to be out of the question. 

He could tell Dave was saying something, but the lights projecting onto his face made it hard to concentrate. He got the jist of both Dave's hypnotic voice and the lessons in self protection he was handing out, now all he needed was a kiss from those riveting lips. Huh, that's an unexpected thought.  

"Hey, and the next time you want to say 'no,' in a place like that, don't smile." At Klaus' look of confusion, Dave elaborated. "You have a great smile. A guy could get the wrong idea and think you're smiling just for them. Mixed signals."

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense. The guy was nice at first but it got kinda uncomfortable afterwards, I don't know. I don't think I'll be back though. Eccentricities are my fucking speciality and even that was too much. I mean, that was my first time. Have you been there before?"

"On Fridays, when I can."

"Ah. You know I'm not, you know, _experienced_ , right? If I come off that way."

"Noted. See you tomorrow, Klaus." He pecked the feather-boa'd stoner on the tilt of his neck as a soothing goodbye - powering Klaus' need for more _special time_ spent with him. 

As Dave left, Klaus pursed his lips and had no control over what he said next. "Dave, wait. Please come here a second?"

Hesitant footsteps bleached in streetlight approached him. "Yeah?"

Klaus' shadowing figure rocks involuntarily against the side of his car door, the Beetle's shabby, tinny windows rattling faintly.

_Jesus, I'm an idiot. Here goes my self restraint._

"Say I wanted to know what it feels like. The things I wouldn't let him do to me. Kissing, even, we didn't get far," he faltered into a shy fluster. "Could I try it now? Like with you? I mean, it doesn't take a genius to see we're attracted to each other, right--?"

Dave cups the sides of Klaus' chin and pulls them mouth to mouth, eyes shutting as a breath draws in on either side.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get another chapter at some point where I'm not a fucking procrastinator, but thanks for reading for the meanwhile!


End file.
